


I love you in any language

by Aleeva



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Germany at war, Historically not accurate 'cuz it's a fanwork, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of fanaticism, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleeva/pseuds/Aleeva
Summary: After another bombing, the Charité is in chaos. Suddenly, SS soldiers bring in an injured POW who speaks only English. They need someone to translate or he could lose his life. Who will that person be?





	I love you in any language

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!
> 
> Note: The sentences in bold are said in English while everything else is in German.
> 
> Excuse me for the mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> Enjoy!

People were screaming everywhere. The doctors and nurses were trying to hold onto their last thread of sanity while keeping the others as calm as possible. Blood was soaking their uniforms, shoes are slipping on the floor while running from one patient to another. This last bombing was far the worse yet. Many people got stuck under debris, parents got separated from their children, animals were running freely on the streets trying to find their way back home, back to the families who loved and cared for them.

Every nurse and doctor were on their feet trying to patch up life-threatening wounds, asking questions of the patients, getting water and supplies. They were actually quite lucky, the enemy planes did not come close to the Charité and the raid lasted only for 20 to 30 minutes. It could have been much worse.

In the middle of the chaos, Otto is cleaning a child's nasty wound. At first sight, he thought that the little boy was in great danger with all the blood and dirt over him but after a few minutes his anxiety subsided. The little one, Gerhard, was bleeding indeed, but his injury didn't look critical at all now that he washed the mud out of it. He will need at least three stitches and medicine to battle a possible infection but nothing else.

„Does someone speak English? Please, anyone?“ Otto looked up while bandaging Gerhard's injury. Doctor Jung was shouting over the crowd for assistance, poor guy looked like he hasn't slept in a week. The last thing he needed was a furious nurse Christel to attack him in the middle of the hallway, or so Otto thought.

„English? We're in Germany, why do you need someone to speak English?“

„SS soldiers brought an English POW and demanded us to treat his wounds until further orders from above,“ said Doctor Jung. Otto liked him for his humanity. He got nervous quite easily but he didn't let anyone intimidate him, especially not nurse Christel. „If you would like to get rid of him you should talk to Doctor Sauerbruch. Mr. Eckley is under his protection.“

Christel was so angry Otto was waiting for the smoke to come out of her ears.

„Why is Doctor Saue...“

„Does anyone speak English, please?“ Doctor Jung shouted over Christel's voice. Maybe he did not say anything rude to her but he clearly had enough. „I need help with a patient who we can't understand, please, does someone speak English?“

Otto stood up, getting through the crowd wasn't easy but he had experience with these kinds of places. In no time he was standing in front of Jung ready to provide help. Jung looked at him with questioning eyes and he answered it with a nod and a smile. Christel was red with fury, her hands visibly shaking as she understood the silent conversation. Doctor Jung turned around in a hurry. Otto was ready to follow him but Christel grabbed his arm.

„Speaking the language of the enemy and helping them, too? You know I have to report it, right? It's working against the German Nation, against our Führer,“ she hissed.

For a moment Otto felt something cold run through his veins but a familiar voice snapped him out of this state.

„Let him go, nurse Christel.“ Martin was standing right behind them, his face emotionless but Otto knew better. The older man hated the way Christel was thinking, how she would sacrifice and rat out anyone who did not share the Führer's sentiment. „This is a hospital and we are people of medicine. Our job is to save lives no matter what nation they were born into.“

Christel's hold tightened on Otto's arm but after a few seconds she let go of him, her eyes burned with the suppressed fury she was feeling against Martin and Jung. If Otto had to guess then that anger slowly but steadily was turning against him, too.

„Go then but you will regret this. All of you.“ With that, she turned around and got back to work as if nothing had happened but anyone looking closer could tell that something actually did happen. Something that will have consequences.

„Alright, let's go. We are needed, Herr Marquardt.“

Otto nodded but before leaving he looked back at Martin who had a little smile on his face. He smiled back feeling brave and confident again. Full and light with these emotions he ran after Doctor Jung. Getting through the crowd was harder this time, it felt like swimming against the flow. Doctor Jung and Otto tried to be careful since there were patients with heavily bleeding injuries everywhere but they still bumped into a few. They reached the corridor, finally, and the crowd disappeared.

„Lets hurry now, Herr Marquardt, our English patient is bleeding out. He has a very deep cut on his left leg, possible severed saphenous vein.“ The information was given while they both running to get to the surgery as soon as possible. Doctor Jung had beads of sweat on his forehead which he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. „We tried to ask Herr Eckley which blood type does he have but we couldn't understand each other. Now he is losing consciousness while we are losing hope.“

„Sir, you can use me as a donor, I'm-“

„Universal, yes, I know, Herr Marquardt, but I would rather not put you in danger. What you did for young Emil was more than enough. And we need everyone to be able to help our patients. After we get the information you will have to return to your duties downstairs.“

Of course, Otto knew what was expected of him in a situation like this but if it's needed he would gladly give blood to anyone. Ever since he started studying medicine he always thought that having O as blood type is a gift he should use to save others, with the war raging all around them this belief just got stronger.

Reaching the surgery room Otto could see Doctor Sauerbruch and others through the windows. The doctor was leaning over his patient, eyebrows close to each other in concentration. He was trying to stop the bleeding Doctor Jung was talking about earlier while giving orders to the assistants but it only slowed down.

Doctor Jung opened the door as he led the way.

„Is Herr Eckley awake? Herr Marquardt here can talk to him.“

„Perfect,“ answered Doctor Margot Sauerbruch instead of her husband. „He is starting to get delirious but has short spans of lucidity. We need to know his-“

„Blood type,“ Otto finished the sentence in a hurry. He had no time to wash himself before getting inside the room and his hands had blood on them from the other patients, so he stood right next to Mr. Eckley's head, there he wouldn't be in the way and the injury would be as far from him as possible.

Otto touched the injured soldier's head and Mr. Eckley's eyes opened. He smiled at him in a calming way. The poor guy looked like someone who walked through hell itself and maybe he did, the war was definitely something right out if the underworld.

_**„Hello, Mr. Eckley. I'm Otto and we're here to help you. Can you understand what I am saying?“**_ asked Otto in English. The POW's eyes were blank, it looked like he was staring at the ceiling but Otto knew better. He slapped the other man's cheek, not with force, of course, to get him out of his head.

**_„Mr. Eckley, try to focus on my voice. I know it's hard, you're probably very tired but we need your help.“_** Otto looked up. Doctor Sauerbruch was still trying to stop the bleeding. Nurses were passing clean cotton tissues to each other replacing the bloody ones, checking blood pressure, and keeping each other calm in the middle of the chaos while staying professional.

This time Otto pinched the POW's cheek. It still wasn't enough to leave a bruise but quite enough to wake a sleeping mind. Slowly but steadily Mr. Eckley's pupils focused on Otto, his mouth slightly open now, sighing.

**_„Do you understand me now, Mr. Eckley? You're in surgery, we need to know your blood type in order to save you,“_** said Otto hopefully.

The other looked like he was processing the words and Otto nearly started to fear that maybe the man was still delirious but then Mr. Eckley started to talk.

**_„My blood?“_** he mumbled, voice low. **_„Oh, yes, my leg...“_**

** _„Yes, your leg was injured and now you're bleeding. Which one is your blood type? A, B, AB, or O?“_ **

It felt like getting a secret out of someone, like interrogating, Otto thought. This is how it must feel like, getting information out of a person who does not want to cooperate. The only difference is that in a normal interrogation no one is laying on a bed while bleeding to death.

**_„B. Definitely B,“_** whispered Mr. Eckley.

Hearing this Otto felt a surge of relief. Sure, he couldn't be a hundred percent sure that what the man said was true, maybe he was too delirious to understand a word he said, but at least they had a lead to follow.

**_„Are you sure, Mr. Eckley? Your blood type is B?“_** Otto needed to be sure, this man's life was in his hands in a way.

** _„Yeah, doc.“_ **

He looked at Doctor Jung smiling in victory.

„Doctor Jung, we need blood in type B.“

*.*.*.*.*

  
It was finally dinner time, the bombing just a horrible memory. Everything became calm and quiet, patients already got their evening medication, the morning staff's shift ended, they got replaced by the evening staff. Those who lived in the Charité walked back to their rooms, others departed for their houses and flats. After a day filled with blood, fear, and grief they only wanted to get back home safe, to be able to hug the ones they loved.

Inside one of the rooms which served as a flat for staff members, this one belonging to Martin Schelling, tea was cooling down in two mugs. They were forgotten by the two man standing by the window in comfortable silence. Martin had his arms around Otto's waist, his face buried in the younger man's neck. Otto leant into the embrace, his back warmed by Martin's chest. Usually, they couldn't touch or hold each other especially if they were in public. They did try to sneak sweet gestures into their daily routines once in a while while working but it was too dangerous. With Christel always looking out for reasons to get Martin out of the Charité it was risky already but now that Otto had helped an English POW they will need to be extra careful around her.

Here in this room things were different. After locking and checking the door at least twice they were free to share thoughts, to touch, to hold and be held, to live a small domestic life until they have to part for the night. Sometimes when the need to be together gets unbearable they would decide to be brave and would stay entwined together on the bed.

Now they are just standing still in the moment looking out through the window at the dark buildings surrounding the hospital. The streets are deserted, they can't see anyone and no one would be able to see them in the dark living room window. Only the bedroom lamp is turned on, it's giving out enough light to make walking around the flat without an incident possible.

„I didn't know you speak English.“ Martin whispered into Otto's neck, his lips gently caressing the soft skin.

„You never asked and I thought that giving Christel something to use against us would be dumb on my part.“

Martin hummed.

„That's very smart of you.“ He looked up at Otto who was playing with Martin's shirt. The young man's face was peaceful after a long day of running around from one patient to the other. Martin sometimes wondered if Otto had some kind of superpower. He could keep even the most scared little kid from having a panic attack while making sure that his colleagues have everything they need at hand. Otto was born to be a doctor, he was sure of that.

„Where did you learn the language?“

Otto breathed in deeply and looked down at his shoes.

„A friend of mine wanted to become a translator. She loved different languages, the way they sounded, how she could connect different cultures with them.“ Otto went quiet. He remembered the times when Minna made fun of him in French when she sang songs in English when she wrote down different names in Hungarian. The memories were happy but he couldn't smile. After Germany declared war against every nation who did not share the same ideas Minna became a nurse and was sent to the front. The last time he saw her was at the train station where they said goodbye and wished each other good luck. Otto wasn't even sure if she was still alive. „First she taught me simple words and after I was able to put together proper sentences we used English to share secrets if there were others around.“  
Martin smiled at that.

„You two were quite the troublemakers. Where is she now?“

He was met with silence and Otto shook his head.

„Oh, I see.“

Otto turned around in Martin's arms putting his hands on the other's shoulders. He touched their foreheads together.

„I hope she is alright where she is. Happy and healthy.“

„Let us stay hopeful. The war is going to end one way or another and you two will meet again,“ Martin whispered back. „You will have plenty of time to cause mischief and talk everyone out behind their backs in different languages.“

They both laughed at that. What an amazing future that would be, Otto thought, waking up by Martin's side, going home to him, helping Anni with Karin, watching Minna getting overly excited over a book she just found in the library.

He almost got lost in his fantasies but then remembered Christel's eyes, fury burning in them. If he played his cards right she would, hopefully, forget about this incident.

„Was I wrong?“

Martin looked at him in surprise.

„Wrong in what?“ he asked.

The younger man took a deep breath, sighed.

„In helping Herr Eckley.“

Martin shook his head.

„Helping an innocent man who got dragged into a war against his will is never wrong,“ he said. He gently stroked the boy's head, fingers getting caught in the soft, gelled hair.

„But what about Christel? She is a fanatic who dislikes pretty much every part of you,“ Otto said, „and you stood up for me. What if she tells De Crinis?

Martin took Otto's hand and started caressing it trying to calm the young student. He was scared too, Christel has always tried to get rid of him and she ratted on anyone. If the Nazis needed a spy she would be the perfect person for the post. Cold, emotionless, two-faced. But, luckily, she liked Otto and maybe that will be enough to save them or so Martin hoped.

„Forget about them. Only tomorrow will tell what's going to happen and until then I would like to enjoy our time together.“

Slowly Otto's body losed the nervous energy he held in himself and smiled at Martin who was still stroking his hands. He smiled back at his young partner and raised his hands to his lips to kiss the other's knuckles gently. He looked into Otto's eyes while his lips touched the soft skin and what he saw there warmed his chest. It was pure happiness.

„A real gentleman, aren't you?“ asked Otto while leaning in for a short but slow kiss.

„I'm trying,“ murmured Martin while their lips were still touching. „Maybe you could teach me a few words and then we could share secrets in public.“

Otto's eyebrows flew up in surprise.

„You must harbour a very big secret if you need a different language in order to talk about it.“

Lowering his head Martin played at being guilty. Stealing a look up at Otto he saw first shock then fear cross the other's face, his smile disappearing. He was already opening his mouth in question when Martin quickly said:

„Ich liebe dich.“

Otto was frozen in place, his brain slowly working out what Martin had just said.

„That's my biggest secret. I want to be able to tell you anywhere we are even if there are others around.“

Finally, the coin dropped and Otto breathed in relief than he smiled a broad smile. His heart was still pounding but it wasn't fear that made it accelerate.

** _„I love you, too.“_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The first-ever Charité at War fanfiction if I am right. I love the show and the pairing of Martin/Otto and decided to indulge myself. Hopefully, I made someone's day better with this little story. If you would like to chat or ask for a story you can always find me here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justanerdalltheway


End file.
